Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package and a package structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a photoelectric device package and a detachable package structure.
Description of Related Art
To enhance the endurance of electronic products and adapt the electronic products to different environments, dies or electronic devices are often enclosed by a package structure, so as to block external moisture or air. In addition, a package structure may also protect other types of products as well as improve their reliability and endurance.
With the flourishing development of photoelectric products, mature semiconductor manufacturing techniques have been applied to various photoelectric devices, so as to ensure microminiaturization and multi-functionality of these devices. The photoelectric devices made by conducting the semiconductor manufacturing techniques are applicable to optical high definition multimedia interfaces (HDMI), active optical cables/AOC transceivers, or other photoelectric conversion elements.
The way to package the photoelectric devices is one of the key factors that may affect the photoelectric devices, the yield thereof, and the package costs. To allow light to be transmitted between a light-guiding element (e.g., an optical fiber) and a light-emitting element (e.g., a laser diode or a light-emitting diode) or between a light-guiding element (e.g., an optical fiber) and a photo-sensitive element (e.g., a photo-diode) in the photoelectric device, the light-guiding element and the light-emitting element/the photo-sensitive element need be accurately aligned for performing subsequent packaging processes. However, the existing photoelectric devices are required to be manually aligned by using special clamping tools under a microscope, which not only raises the costs but also impairs the manufacturing reliability.